WAR  Tiger Tales
by Twitchy De Squirrel
Summary: Young Blitz Krieg is an untrained spy, when he finds the mission of a lifetime, find out how the Tiger General became who he is today, A blood thirsty leader. Accepting TIGER Oc's only, R&R, rated M for future deaths


**_Well, here is my pride and joy! The story of the Tiger General, one nobody has ever done before! So Please read and review. And a side note, Please, if you have a TIGER Oc, please submit, i can't make up the entire army by myself, lol. Needles belongs to Kalgante, Leo belongs to HGfangirl, and Rosa, Bloo, and General belong to me. Blitz belongs to HTF, but his current attitude, and so forth, belong to me!_**

_

* * *

__The ropes were wrapped tightly around my body. The low light was meant to keep my protagonist's identity a secret, but I knew them all. Flippy in the corner, Torch next to him. Sneaky and Mouse talking quietly. My long light blue and darker blue tail swished impatiently across the floor._

_I was told by their boss that I had been brainwashed, but I knew better. What the Tiger lord had offered me was better than risking my neck to be a spy. I knew what these fools wanted, but I was going to tell them the whole story, from the beginning, before I was taken by these idiots for my resemblance to the tigers._

_Some may know me as the Tiger General, but my family, my friends, they know me as Blitz, Blitz Krieg. The wounds I had received, the loss of my eye and hand, which was their fault. _

_"Alright General, tell us everything, or we will kill you." The green bear had walked up to me, brown handled Bowie knife in hand. He held it to my throat. I grinned wickedly at him._

_"You wish to know the story?" I hissed at him._

_"From the moment you turned traitor." He snarled back._

_"Then I'll tell you everything, from the beginning, the very beginning." I laughed maniacally._

I walked out of my home, it was a cold foggy morning. The day was sure to bring rain. As many don't know, I'm not a tiger, but an unlucky Maine coon born the same color. The lady's told me the fur was fantastic. My long furred tail that swept slowly across the street.

I walked to the paper boy on the corner who screamed about the news. I usually don't care about the newspaper, but it was the war ad that caught my attention. I gave the small tan bear a quarter and he handed me a paper with a grin.

"Thanks Mister" he said, grinning. I nodded and walked across the street to my office. I opened the door and walked past the gray and purple dog sitting at the desk.

"Morning Mr. Krieg, how are you this morning?" he asked sarcastically. I turned my yellow eyed glare on the sarcastic receptionist.

"Fine, thank you Dubble." I turned my back and grinned at his angry snort. I opened the door and sat at my desk. I looked at the cup of coffee in my paws and drank deeply. I finally turned to the paper to see what it had in store for me. I read over the ad quickly.

It was asking for volunteers to train for a spy mission into enemy territory. They we're asking for cats who resembled the tigers in the Tiger army. Pretty much, they we're asking for me.

I did fairly resemble the tigers they had in the ad. If you cut my fur a little shorter and trimmed my tail by a lot. I had the same cream muzzle, the same light blue fur and darker blue stripes.

I sat back in my chair. Would I rather risk my life for my country, or continue working my dead end job. Oh the possibilities. I jumped out of my chair and rushed to my boss's office. I knocked quickly, and clutched the paper to my side.

"Come in." Came the raspy voice. I entered the plush looking office. My boss, an angry looking Coyote sat on a large, cushy chair in the middle of the office. His desk was level with my waist. He glared at me.

"This better be good Krieg. I'm very busy at the moment." He said, he gold color on his face almost turning darker.

"This is good! I QUIT! I'm joining the army!" I grinned, my sharp teeth glittered in the light, and I could see it on a reflective surface. The coyote's eyes grew wide in anger.

"Then get the Fuck out of my office, and don't try and get another job here again, I don't want to see you ever again!" He snapped, shoving me out the door. I swear I could purr, I never thought I would ever have a chance to quit. It felt great.

"Hey Dubble! Guess what! I Quit!" I called over to the dog. Dubble grinned happily.

"Holla!" He called back, "High Five Blitz!" I jumped over and high fived the dog. One of the first friendly moments we had ever shared. I walked out of the office, extremely happy for someone who just quit the job they had been working for five years.

That's when I realized, I didn't know where to sign up for the army. But my luck held true and a truck came rolling by with a few animals dressed in military garb. I rushed out into the street and waved them down. The porcupine in the driver's seat pulled up alongside of me. He was a gray color with bright red quills. He smiled at me.

"Howdy citizen, how can we help you?" He said his tone of voice friendly for one who witnessed death.

"Can you tell me how and where to go to sign up to join the military?" I asked casually. The porcupine looked me over and grinned.

"I see you read the ad? You do fit the description nicely. Same color and everything. Just need to shave ya up a bit." He smiled. I almost blushed from embarrassment, "Well hop into the back, we can tote you up to the base. Make some room folks" he called to the back of the vehicle, "We found us dat spy!" There was a cry from the back of the trunk as I clambered up and into the truck.

There we're a few others, a light green bear, a gray and red skunk, a light brown mouse with bandages around his ears, and some type of lizard. They moved about until I was able to sit down.

"So, Um I'm Flippy, and the driver's name is Torch." The green bear waved. He was a little young, but not that much. Flippy pointed to the mouse, "That's Mouse-KaBoom, or just Mouse." The mouse waved at him, "That's Reuger" Flippy pointed to the skunk, who nodded at me, "And that's Sneaky." Flippy finished, pointing at the lizard. Sneaky grinned and suddenly disappeared. I must have looked surprised, because Reuger spoke up.

"Sneaky's a chameleon. He can blend into any surface." The skunk said grinning. Sneaky Reappeared, Chuckling softly.

"Well, you may as well fall asleep, Cause it's gonna be along ride." Mouse said, with a French accent. I noticed that Flippy and Reuger we're already nodding off.

"Alright then." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was laying in a hard bed. I seemed colder than usual, and was my tail lighter than usual? I sat up abruptly, and threw the blanket off my body. The clothes I wore we're strange to me. I wore light gray pants, a lighter gray jacket covered in pockets. I also had a pair of dark brown combat boots tied tightly to my feet.

I knew immediately this wasn't the Tree army uniform, it must have been a Tiger uniform. And then I saw something that made my heart sink. My tail, and most of the rest of me, was now tiger worthy short.

I stood up and walked to a mirror on the wall. What I saw made me want to call for help, until I recognized the tiger solider in the mirror as myself. Whoever had done this knew what he was looking at. I was the spitting image of an enemy. There was a knock on the door as a light brown bear strolled into the room.

"Ah! I see you're awake. The fools in the truck drugged you so we could cut your fur, and do a bit of surgery." He said. He grabbed a pipe from his pocket and stuffed it with some nasty smelling brown tobacco, and lit it, sending puffs of smoke across the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice a little raspy. The light brown bear turned back to me.

"My names General Pop, I'll be driving you up to military lines." He said casually, "Follow me, so you can be given your mission." I stood up and wobbled after Pop. He led me to a room where a bunch of animals had gathered, all high ranked soldiers. Pop saluted the group, who saluted back, and he sat down.

Someone spotted me and whipped out a gun, and pointed it directly at me. It was a light blue badger. He glared at me through the scope.

"The hell Pop! You led one of those bastards right to the heart of camp!" the badger snapped. The group chuckled at the badger, and laughed at me as I shuffled to hide behind Pop.

"Nobody told Sky, huh?" Pop said, shaking his head. The group looked at a light brown cat sitting on the table, her back turned toward me.

"Hey, Zazzle, why you no tell de badger we has spy, ja?" said a light green rabbit with one flopped over ear. The cat turned to face me and my breath rushed from my lungs. Zazzle was a light brown tabby cat with a white face. She grinned at me with her pointed teeth.

"When was it my job?" she asked innocently. The rabbit shook its head angrily. Sky, the badger, lowered the gun, and frowned at the group.

"This that spy we we're asking for?" he asked, suddenly worried. The crowd nodded, and Sky looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry comrade, you look a lot like a tiger soldier." He said sadly.

"It's okay, I thought the exact same thing when I looked in a mirror" I said, rubbing the back of my head. The soldiers laughed hard at this.

"Well now, now time to brief you."A large brown buffalo said, he towered over the rest of the group, except me. I'm taller than most people, "What's your name sir?" he asked.

"Blitz, sir" I said, standing straighter, he was still a little taller than I was.

"Well, Blitz, as you know, your job is to be a spy. You will infiltrate the camp and spend time with them. We ain't gonna train ya, they'll teach ya how to do that. Your other job is to make copies of their plans and send it to us. We have another spy near the camp, which can help you from there. Oh, we also have your lead to the camp, a captured enemy who was told that he was injected with some type of micro bot that would kill him instantly if he tells about us and your spy work. Bring him in Flippy and Reuger!" The buffalo called out to the hallway.

They gray skunk and green bear walked in together, holding between them a tiger. He snarled at the group of animals. He wasn't the same blue color as all the other tigers, who were blue, instead, he had Toxic looking yellow fur with dark burnt orange stripes, and a pale yellow belly. His fur was ragged, whether it was on purpose, or from being ruffled with the war group. The fur on his face was longer than the rest, and he had a large, ragged scar that crossed his right eye. I could also see he had light brown feet. His clothing consisted of a ragged looking green vest, and dark gray pants and brown combat boots.

His eyes darted around uncomfortably, until his hard yellow eyes landed on me, and they lit up.

"Comrade!" he said excitedly, "You have come to help me from this hell?" he spat at Flippy, who clutched his arm harder, making the yellow tiger clench his teeth.

"Nope, he's the spy." Reuger said, gloating. The tiger's eyes searched mine, and his ears drooped.

"Oh, he'll fool dem alright." The cat said sadly. His eyes suddenly lit up with fury.

"To hell with you fools! You'll never bring us down, We will rule!" He flipped his head back and started laughing maniacally. The room stared him down, until he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Pushing the bushes aside, I walked slashed limped after the yellow tiger, who's name I learned, is Needles. The story was simple, I was to tell the tiger commander that I was from a different squad, one that was wiped out a month ago. I had fallen into one of Needles's traps, and he rescued me from it.

My mission was to work my way up the ranks, until I was a trusted soldier, then I was to tear the group down, if I wasn't torn down and destroyed first.

Needles stopped suddenly, and I crashed into his back. I was disappointed he wasn't as tall, I still towered over him, and he said that I wouldn't match anyone but the General. It would be hard to fit in if I was the tallest soldier on whatever squad I was given.

"We here." I heard Needles say quietly. I looked up at the tall, stone wall in front of us. If someone was to make it to the top, they would have to climb over a foot of barbed wire. I felt my now shortened fur rise along my shoulders.

"So this is the camp?" I asked. Needles nodded his head, refusing to look at me. We continued walking, but along the fence. We would keep walking until someone stopped us, or we reached the thick metal doors. Luckily, we didn't walk very long.

"Hey! You Too! State you business!" I glanced up to see two tigers looking down at us. There was a window in the side. Before I thought all the tigers were twin like, with little to no difference, I was wrong. The one who called down was a male. His fur was extremely short, and instead of his muzzle being cream colored, his entire face was, with the dark blue striped forming zig zags.

The other was possibly female, she was much thinner, with a narrower muzzle. She was a very bright blue color with no cream on her muzzle, but an even brighter blue instead. She glared at me.

"State you buis… Needles? Is that you?" The male called questioningly. Needles grinned at the two tigers.

"Leo, Rosa! What sup?" he said happily. The tigers up top grinned.

"We thought you died in one of your own traps!" the female, Rosa, called. She glanced at me.

"Who's dat?" Leo asked, glaring at me. Needles quickly repeated out story, all the while, Leo and Rosa nodded their heads.

"I heard about the loss of regiment 45, wiped out in an explosion, pity, the Tiger Lord was gonna move them somewhere sunny!" Leo said shrugging. Rosa turned away and dug around until she vanished. A door suddenly opened up a few feet away from us and Rosa waved at us.

"Come on in! We got ta get ya to the General!" she said. Needles walked past Rosa, and I followed him closely.

"You're a big one!" Rosa said when I walked past her, "We're you the General of your group?" she asked.

"Nah, just a foot soldier." I shrugged. Rosa was quiet after that.

The tunnel we we're in was very dark, and animals that barely saw in the dark would parish in the twisting tunnels. Needles seemed to know where to go, till he turned down a tunnel and Rosa fixed him. His excuse was it has been awhile.

"He's never been good in the tunnels" Rosa whispered in my ear, I chuckled slightly. The tunnel made another sharp turn and I was blinded by the sudden flash of light. A set of stairs led us to the training ground.

I stood in the middle of the grounds and felt over whelmed at the massive amount of tigers walking around, training, joking or eating. I blinked blankly, and felt someone tugging my tail. I turned to see Rosa with her paws clamped around my tail. She moved her head in the direction of a large tent set near the wall.

I followed her, ready to meet the Tiger General. We entered the tent, and I was amazed. A huge table sat in the middle of the room, with a huge map in the center. Maps and trophies lined the walls, and something that made me a little sick, a line of Berets lined one wall, all we're bloody and torn.

"Who's there?" the voice was rough and angry sounding. A form got up and moved to the flap on one side of the tent. A massive, powerful tiger stalked out from behind the flaps. His fur was dark blue with light blue stripes and a dark cream muzzle. His muscles buldged and he was about the same height as I was. He glared at me with dark yellow eyes.

"Needles, Rosa, get to your camp and get training, you had enough vacation time, get out, NOW!" he snapped angrily, both gave me looks, saluted the General, and walked quickly out of the large tent.

"Sit down" the General motioned toward one of the chairs at the table. I sat down and the general sat on the opposite side of the table. He glared at me hatefully.

"Who are you." He asked quietly. My eyes widened.

"Blitz Krieg, of Regiment 45" I stuttered. I heard his tail twitch beneath the table.

"The regiment that was blown to pieces?" I nodded solemnly.

"How did you survive when no one else did? Are you a cowered And you ran to the forest?" he said. I puffed up, trying to look offended.

"I was on patrol and fell into one of Needles's traps, than an enemy patrol came and shot the rest of my group. I kept quiet and acted dead when they looked in" I said acting bravely, puffing my chest out, I pushed it a little too far, "I climbed out of the hole and warned the regiment about the approaching enemy!" The general raised a furry eyebrow.

"Your private Ryan?" he asked quietly. My ears dropped immediately. Oh my, I had never heard of that, but again, the tiger general would know who told who.

"Pfft! Private Ryan? He said that he told everyone?" I said, eyes darting around the room, making a lie quickly, "He was such an ego maniac!" The tiger across from me grinned.

"Tell me about it, but not now, Report to Commander Bloo, he'll give you a squad to work with." I stood up and saluted him, and walked quickly out of the tent. SCORE! I actually found the truth, how lucky.

I realized that I had no idea who Commander Bloo was, until I spotted a bright blue tiger with electric blue stripes holding a clip board. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Commander Bloo?" I asked. The light blue tiger looked up at me and glared.

"I am, how may I help you soldier?" He said, standing stiffly.

"The general has pointed me toward you so that you can give me a squad to buddy up with?" I stated. The tiger looked down at his clipboard and shuffled a few papers around.

"Here we go, I saw you walk in with Needles, you can be with him!" I held back a groan. I would be stuck with that feisty kitty again.

"Sir!" I saluted him and walked off to find Needles. I found the angry tiger talking with a black tiger with light blue stripes. She glanced at me and grinned shyly.

"Hey Needles! I was assigned into your squad!" The yellow tiger growled angrily.

"Really?" he snarled. I nodded and he glanced at the she-tiger.

"This is Raven" he pointed at the black tiger who bowed to me. I bowed back and she broke out laughing.

"Well, it's time to train, Ja?" needles said grinning. I shivered in fear.

I dragged myself into the tent for my new regiment. My fur was ragged and my uniform was crumpled and dirty. My body ached, from the inside out. I looked around and saw a paw waving me down from across the room. I stepped over sleeping figures that had seemed to crash where they stood.

I spotted Needles waving at me, an empty bunk next to him.

"Hard day, huh?" he asked wearily. I nodded.

"Harder than at the old camp." I stretched and felt several bones in my back snap.

"Hehe, well let's get to bed, I'm tired!" Needles grunted, turning his back to me. I grinned and laid down on the bunk. I stretched out and looked up at the sky, a hole had been put right above my bunk. The stars sparkled beautifully. I closed my eyes and began to think about the morning, and the first step in my mission.


End file.
